With known energy transmission systems designed as conductor line systems, an electrical consumer moves along a conductor line and via a current collector and removes current from one or more conductor line strands. In order to also be able to transmit control data for the control of the vehicle, for example, a crane, some data lines are usually arranged along the conductor line. For example, some data lines are arranged along the conductor line, into which an antenna intervenes, which moves with the vehicle over an additional carrier of the vehicle. The data transmission usually takes place thereby only locally, limited to the area of the data conductors in which the antenna is actually moving. Other contactless, remote data transmissions, for example, a radio transmission, with a central transmission antenna and receivers arranged on the vehicles, in which, therefore, the distance between the central transmission antenna and the individual receivers ranges from some 10 to over one hundred meters, cannot be used for various reasons. Thus, with the high transmitted currents and voltages and the use of high-cycled changeovers with such conductor lines, there are often transmission-caused disturbances of such radio transmissions. In the state of the art, therefore, a locally limited contactless data transmission is used between the conductor line and the vehicle with such energy transmission systems, which requires a small spatial proximity between the antenna and receiver in the centimeter range.
As a rule, the known unit requires an additional, expensive track construction with its own complete mounting for the data conductor, which must be placed at a remote distance from the actual conductor lines. Also, its own collector trolley, on which the receiver of the movable consumer is located, is necessary.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, DE 10 2004 008 571 A1, which has a carrying track with a running surface with a vehicle bound to a track, provides for the integration of a slotted hollow conductor into the carrying track. The carrying track profile thereby has a slotted hollow space extending along the carrying track, wherein through the slot, an antenna located on a vehicle can couple or decouple electromagnetic waves into the hollow space. This model has a compact construction; however, a fitting or retrofitting of an existing unit or a replacement of a defective slotted hollow conductor is not possible because of the slotted hollow conductor integrated in the carrying track.
WO 2007/090500 A1 discloses a transport system with a track system and cars arranged on it such that they can move, wherein a primary conductor system is provided on the track system, on which at least one secondary coil, comprised by the individual car, is inductively coupled to the contactless transmission of electrical power and/or information. The stationary track system thereby has mounting elements for the primary conductors, which are clipped into a basic mounting profile. Furthermore, a slotted coaxial conductor can be clipped into the basic mounting profile via another mounting profile that is suitably constructed for the transmission of data, wherein the cars comprise at least one antenna, which is conducted along this coaxial conductor. This construction is expensive with respect to assembly technology, and in particular, a mounting possibility must already be provided in the basic mounting profile for the mounting profile of the coaxial conductor. A simple and subsequent assembly of a coaxial conductor is not readily possible there.
DE 103 47 851 A1 discloses an apparatus with which electrical energy can be transmitted from one energy cable, which is placed long a stationary track of a movement system, to a movable element that can travel along the track, wherein a transmission head of the movable element interacts inductively with the energy cable. The energy cable is attached by means of a carrying profile that essentially extends along the track and is affixed to it in a detachable manner. Immediately next to the energy cable, a data cable of a data bus is held by means of the same carrying profile. Among other things, the disadvantage with this is that the data cable cannot be mounted at a distance or separately from the energy cable.
EP 0 814 994 B1 concerns a track-conducted transport system with inductive energy transmission—among other elements, an E-shaped primary conductor on a U-shaped secondary conductor—and serves as an advantageous replacement for systems in which the energy is supplied via sliding contacts. Among other things, an embodiment is described there in which an outer U-profile of the primary conductor for the inductive transmission of energy is simultaneously used there as a carrying element for a coaxial cable for the transmission of information. A foot, firmly connected to the coaxial cable, however, is connected there only in a small sector with the primary conductor.
DE 33 11 362 C1 concerns a conductor line arrangement with line conductors lying parallel to one another, which are affixed on a common mounting and are placed on a carrying track of the conductor line arrangement. The mounting thereby has a mounting arm and a folding arm, which are connected to one another such that they can be folded via a theoretical bending site like a film hinge, and are additionally secured in the work position of the theoretical bending site via a mounting lug correlated with the mounting arm and a mounting claw correlated with the folding arm. An additional mounting for a conductor line is not provided there.